


Hallowed Death

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [16]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Funerals, Gen, Grave, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A tale of death.





	Hallowed Death

The incineration that's really eventual,  
Above all others are the cremation.  
Central, contemporary cremation.  
Do cremation make you shiver?  
do they?  
  
One afternoon I said to myself,  
"Why isn't the funeral more light?"  
A funeral is crepuscular. a funeral is pitch-black,  
a funeral is subdued, however.  
  
I saw the yellow death of my generation destroyed,  
How I mourned grave.  
Never forget the yellowish and fearful grave.  
  
When I think of the death, I see an unexplained danger.  
Does the death make you shiver?  
does it?


End file.
